Late Night Car Ride
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: Squinting his eyes he noticed that it was actually a human figure, and by the looks of it a girl. Driving a little closer to the woman he could see that her short black dress was completely drenched and not only that but she was walking barefoot, her high heels were being carelessly carried in her hand.


**Really have no idea where this one-shot came from. It's a bit more mature then my other stories so I'd really appreciate it if you could review and let me know what you think. And also for any of my readers who are interested you can buy 13 the musical and the goodspeed performance here if you want - ****www. ebay .****com****.****au****/itm/13-Musical-and-13-Goodspeed-Performance-DVDs-/280978927649?pt=AU_DVDsBlurayDiscs&hash=item416ba63021#ht_500wt_1156**

* * *

Beck groaned as he dashed into his truck just as the rain began to spit down onto his head. He had just escaped from a 'party' at Tori Vega's house and as much as he loved that girl, playing cards for three hours straight was not his idea of having a fun time on a Friday night.

He couldn't help but let his mind drift to what he might have been doing a month ago. He'd either be at some club, dancing the night away or just snuggled up watching some horror film eating cold pizza and drinking pink lemonade. Oh, and of course both these activities would be with his incredibly gorgeous girlfriend, Jade.

He had barley spoken two words to her since the break up and it was beginning to take its toll on him. Sure he could act fine and happy for a while, but cracks were beginning to show through and it wouldn't be long before he had an emotional break down on his friends.

Already he was being Sinjin worthy when it came to creeping on her. His eyes constantly followed her around the school, and he made it his business to know what was happening with her life (good old Cat came in handy there) but probably the saddest thing he did was stalk her Slap page excessively. What time was she posting things, where was she going in the day, who had she been seeing recently?

He shouldn't have been too surprised when this afternoon (4:32pm to be precise) Jade then posted "Going on a Date tonight, nothing better to do anymore..." I mean, like him Friday nights were now very uneventful so she had every reason to try and distract herself. Even if the guy was from Northridge... and blonde... and a footy player, the three things Jade said she hates.

"Oh yeah, I'll just tell Beck I hate guys like that then go and date one a few weeks later." Beck mimicked in what he hoped sounded like a girl's voice. Of course Jade always knew how to imitate voices perfectly.

Great, now he had worked himself up again. Shaking his head he focused back on the road and continued driving in silence. It was only about ten minutes later when his thoughts completely drifted away from Jade and focused in on what he thought was a dark shadow walking down the street.

Squinting his eyes he noticed that it was actually a human figure, and by the looks of it a girl. Driving a little closer to the woman he could see that her short black dress was completely drenched and not only that but she was walking barefoot, her high heels were being carelessly carried in her hand.

Now Beck prided himself in begin a nice guy, and even though his parents had told him to keep away from strangers, this poor girl looked completely soaked to the bone and obviously needed help, so he pulled up on the side of the street and started racing towards the figure before him.

"HEY MISS, ARE YOU OKAY?" He called out as he raced forward.

The girl dropped her shoes in shock, then taking one fearful glance over her shoulder she bolted forward and tried to run away from him.

Groaning again, Beck started chasing after her, and it was only one more block away that she managed to trip over and land with a painful thud on the concrete.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I assured her, quickly walking over to where she was now huddled on the ground and placed a comforting hand on her freezing arm. "I just want to help you."

Her skin was porcelain white and seemed to be almost glowing in the moonlight and as she slowly raised her head to look at me, two very familiar blazing blue eyes met mine.

"Beck?"

"Jade?" We gasped at the exact same time.

"Oh my god Jade what happened?" I yelled.

"Oh relax Beck. I was just walking home." She shrugged, pushing my arm away from her and stood up.

"Yeah, but in the poring rain? I mean look at you. You're freezing."

She ignored me and took a step forward but instantly winced in pain and stopped.

"What?" I asked in worry.

"I just sprained my ankle when I fell. Thanks for chasing me by the way. I nearly had a heart attack." She snapped sarcastically and began to hobble away again.

"What the hell Jade? Where do you think you're going like that?"

"Home idiot. Now go and play with Vega or something, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, busy trying to get killed by the looks of it. There's no way you're walking home like this." I stated firmly. She just rolled her eyes in response.

"Why must she always cause trouble like this?" I thought to myself with a sigh, before leaning over and scooping her up into my arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK BECK, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU ASSHOLE." She screamed and began kicking and scratching me.

"Shut up Jade, I'm doing this for your own good."

"KIDNAPPER, RAPIST, SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled into the night, but even if someone was around there would be no way that they could hear her over the loud rain.

Ignoring the tugs at my hair I carried her over to my tuck, then gently threw her onto a car seat before crawling over her and locked all the doors and windows.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She roared at me in anger.

"Driving you home." I replied before putting the heaters on full blast to hopefully warm us both up.

"I don't need your help." She cried out stubbornly.

"Really Jade? Because you're practically naked in that tiny, tight dress and were in a dodgy neighbourhood, not to mention the fact that you can't even walk right now."

"Yeah, well whose fault is that Oliver?"

"Just be quiet okay, you'll be home in thirty minutes so just relax."

Jade huffed to herself but deep down she knew I was right so she simply turned her back to me and stared out the window with an angry scowl planted on her face.

For the first five minutes the car ride was silent but of course Beck couldn't keep what was on his mind to himself and had to say, "I thought you were meant to be on a date tonight."

Jade turned to shoot daggers at him but replied after another minute of silence, "I was."

"Well then what were you doing back there?"

"Let's just say boys from Northridge are almost as slutty as the girls."

Beck raised his eyebrows in confusion and if Jade had still been dating him at the time, she might have even said that his expression was adorable right now, but of course all she did was glare at him for the time being.

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to get in my pants but I said no." Jade said bluntly.

"HE DID WHAT?" Beck roared slamming down the breaks and turned to face her. "Oh my god! Did he hurt you, are you okay." He said grabbing her hands gently and clutched them to his chest.

Jade's moth was open in a little O shape in shock, "Wh-why do you care?" She stuttered nervously. The last time Beck had acted so protectively over her was when she told him about Doug the Diaper guy when they were dating.

"Believe it or not Jade but I do care for you. And I swear to God if any boy laid a finger on you I'd rip their heads off."

"Wow, graphic." Jade muttered, grinning slightly. "I'm fine Beck. I know how to take care of myself. I dealt with him and I don't think he'll be able to have sex with anyone for a loonngg time." She said with a satisfied glint in her eyes.

Beck laughed in relief, and after running his fingers through his hair he started up the car and began driving again.

"Soooo I was thinking that..."

"Why didn't you just turn left?" Jade snapped cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

"What?"

"Left." Jade repeated. "That's the way to my house."

"No, I have a short cut."

"Far out Beck there is no short cut home. Just turn around."

"Hey it's my car which means my route."

"In case you don't remember I don't even want to BE in your car so just take me home my way."

"Why do you have to always pick a fight with me?"

"Because I'm always right."

"I know what I'm doing, maybe if you trusted me sometimes you'd see that."

"Fine, we'll see who's right in the end." She growled and resumed staring out the window with a furious expression on her face.

...

Fifteen minutes later Jade turned around with a triumphant smirk and in a sing-song voice asked, "Are we there yet?

"Well, err actually I think I might have made a wrong turn at the last stop." Beck exclaimed sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Jade said with her smirk growing larger. "Well maybe you should turn back and do what I told you in the first place."

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT." Beck screamed in anger.

"WHAT." Jade yelled back with just as much force.

"We can't." Beck groaned, his voice dropping completely.

"YEAH WELL... Wait what? What do you mean we can't?"

"We're out of fuel." Beck said praying silently that Jade wouldn't snap and kill him right then and there.

Jade's expression was hard to read right now. She had a thousand different emotions running through her eyes as she turned to face Beck.

"You. Never. Listen. To. Me." She said slowly, in a dangerously low voice.

"Jade, I..."

"YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTEN. EVEN WHEN WE WERE DATING YOU JUST IGNORED ME AND BRUSHED ME OFF ALL THE TIME."

"WELL I'M LISTENING NOW, BUT ALL I'M HEARING IS YOU ACCUSING ME AND MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY."

"OH MY GOD BECK I'M SICK OF THIS. I'M SICK OF THE WAY YOU TREAT ME."

Beck took some deep breaths to calm himself before asking, "Tell me Jade, how do I treat you?"

"Like a piece of trash half the time. I don't think you even remembered that I was your girlfriend when we were dating. Everyone came before me. Your friends, even random strangers you met on the street. I was never important to you. You were just constantly putting me down and telling me to change. I was always to mean, to selfish, to jealous for you to handle. But you know what Beck, you never tried to help me instead all you did was call me a gank to your friends. How many times Beck did you tell those girls who would flirt with you that you already had a girlfriend? How many times did you complain about how annoying I was to the class? I may be tough but when the one person I actually love treats me like crap that really hurts. I don't even know if you ever really loved me." By the time Jade's little rant was finished hot tears were cascading down her cheeks and landing in her already wet lap.

"Jade I-I don't know what to say. Is that what you really think? Do you honestly have no idea how much I loved... love you. I let girls flirt with me because I don't even think twice about them. I honestly felt that you would know that I love you and only you so it shouldn't matter. And I know you're such a strong and tough girl but I feel sorry for everyone else who isn't like you which is why I defend them. I don't mean to gang up on you and make you feel unloved. God there's been times that you don't even know about when all I did was look out for you though. Like after the prome. The reason why we didn't sit with our friends for two weeks was not just because I wanted to catch up with you but because I had a full blown out fight with the gang and didn't want to be near them. Jade I'm so sorry for every time I've made you feel worthless and ignored. I love you with all my heart, you have to believe me." Beck pleaded, grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly to his chest.

"You're a liar." Jade spat back in response. "You expect me to believe that you still love me. I saw you try to kiss Tori Beck."

"Do you know why I do that? It's so I can forget about you. You seem to be moving on each day. I read your Slap updates, each week your out with a new guy. So I just thought that maybe if I kissed Tori who is the exact opposite of you then maybe I'd move on. But in case you haven't noticed it's not working. You're still all I think about."

"I don't believe you." Jade cried out stubbornly. "Now let me out, I'll find a way home myself." She cried banging at the window beside her.

Beck's heart was beginning to break and he had to force back tears of his own. "I'm not letting you get away again Jade." He whispered, then before he could think about it he grabbed her face and slammed his lips down against hers.

It took about three seconds of resistance from Jade before she completely melted against his lips and began to kiss him back. All of the feelings that had been bolted up with the couple were exploding out of them through the kiss, and none of them were sure how but by the time they pulled away for some air Jade was straddling Beck and his hands were resting on her lower back.

Both their cheeks turned a tinge red but no one made any effort to move.

"Sorry." Beck gulped nervously.

Jade bit her lip before exclaiming, "Oh what the hell." and pressed her smooth lips back against Beck's.

Beck's tongue had somehow pushed it's away into her mouth and Jade was now subconsciously grinding up against him.

"Jade, we have to stop." Beck breathed out as Jade pulled away from his lips and began to kiss down his jaw.

"Why... the fuck... would we stop?" Jade mumbled in between kisses.

"Because if you keep that up I won't be able to control myself."

"Good." Jade muttered, nipping at his neck.

"Nn-no." Beck groaned and reluctantly pushed her off. "This needs to be proper." He said stroking Jade's cheek as she pouted in protest. "I want you to agree to be my girlfriend first okay?"

"But, I thought I already was?" Jade laughed as Beck smiled happily and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Good, now you have to believe that I love you with all my heart and I always will." Beck said with Jade still pressed up against his chest.

She paused for a few seconds before looking up at him in the eye and said, "I know. And I love you."

With nothing holding him back now he flipped them over so she was at the bottom and began to kiss her lovingly. They both began to explore the inside of each others mouths with their tongues. It was so slow and passionate and Beck felt like he was devouring her. She smelled so beautiful and tasted just as nice.

Before he knew it his hands were at the bottom of her back and he couldn't resist the urge to push her dress up slightly and to touch the skin there. When she didn't object, Beck couldn't help but smile against her lips. Now that it was over and out in the open, he didn't feel like there was anything holding him back, all he felt was happiness and excitement. He was completely and utterly lost in the moment.

"God, I've missed you," he groaned. "I'm so so sorry sweetheart!"

"Shhh," Jade told him, running a hand through his hair soothingly.

"Don't know what I was thinking," Beck continued. "I don't know how you've put up with _me_ for so long. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you forever," he said, continuing to caress her and resting his forehead against hers. "I promise I'll look after you more, I'll be a better boyfriend now."

"I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him.

Beck slightly nodded, before giving her a final chaste kiss "I really did miss you." he whispered against her lips.

"Should never have let me go," she shot back, but a small smile appeared on her face as she said it.

"I'm a dick," he said against her neck, "a complete and utter gank."

"Definitely," she agreed.

"But you forgive me anyway." He said with a grin

"Maybe, but I think you owe me a years worth of coffee to make it up to me." She teased, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Fair enough." He sighed contently and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "So can we just start over now and ignore the fact that I was a stupid asshole and concentrate on the fact that I was miserable without you and that I love you and that I'll never let you out of my sight again?"

"You know Beck, I think you kind of made it up to me tonight."

"Good. Now tell me you love me." Beck demanded.

"That's my part."

"I know, now say it. Pleeaaassseee."

"Okay fine. I love you... and for the record, I never stopped."


End file.
